


Lay In The Atmosphere

by mistyegg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Praise Kink, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i've never written that before.... well, north is a lesbian david cage is just a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: “Blonde at the bar is staring at you.”Markus looked over and immediately caught his eye. The blonde looked away quickly, and Markus wanted.





	Lay In The Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> i actually finished this on February second i just forgot to post it lmao. i love these two dorks; hopefully i'll eventually write something with plot for them 
> 
> title from casual affair by panic! at the disco

North had dragged him out, admittedly, and it showed that Markus wasn't enjoying himself. North had been up and about between their small booth and the dance floor, trying to drag him with her as she danced with girl after girl. Markus has only sipped on his drinks and sat back in his seat, not finding anyone outstanding to him when he'd look around. North eventually plopped down next to him with her glass of whiskey, sloshed over her palm but not caring about it at all. She huffed at him, leaning in to yell over the music coming from the speaker above their heads. “You're such a fuck wit!”

Markus snorted. “I just can't see anyone interesting, North.”

She groaned and flopped back in her seat, blowing the fringe out of her face when it blocked her view. He sipped the rest of his drink and leaned in again. “I might just go, North.”

She wasn't listening though, eyes on the bar before she yelled back to Markus. “Blonde at the bar is staring at you.”

Markus looked over and immediately caught his eye. The blonde looked away quickly, and Markus  _ wanted.  _ He looked at North, who caught his eyes and grinned up at him, sitting up straight again. “Now we're talking! Go on, I'll stay here until you're done.”

Markus saw no room for arguing, even though he didn't plan to. He took his empty glass and stood, making his way over to the bar and observing the stranger as he did. He was still looking away, blonde hair falling just above his eyes with a fringe. He was wearing tight looking jeans and a pink sweater, maybe too hot for a bar but looking fantastic on him. He jumped slightly when Markus leaned next to him, calling his drink to the bartender, who nodded and took his glass. He looked at the blonde, red blush faint on his cheeks, caught by how his blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and leaned in closer to be heard. “You gonna tell me your name, pretty boy?”

His cheeks went a darker shade of red and Markus felt giddy that he'd done that. “Simon,” he breathed out, clearing his throat. “Simon,” he repeated, voice clearer. Markus hummed, pulling out his wallet when his drink was placed in front of him and paying for it, turning back to Simon after taking a sip. “I’m Markus.”

Simon smiled, and Markus continued to talk. “You don't look like the party person.”

Simon shrugged, taking a sip of his tall drink, some sort of cocktail by the looks of it. “I'm not; my brother dragged me here. I'm just racking up on drinks because he's paying.”

Markus grinned, chuckling slightly. “I hear you. My friend brought me here to try and take a load off. Something about working too hard.”

“It's good to take a break,” Simon nodded. “Daniel -he's my brother- took off both our shifts for the night because he was desperate. He loves the job but… everyone needs a break.”

“What do you guys do?”

“We own a babysitting business, actually,” Simon finished off is drink before continuing, looking sheepish. “It's not much, but it brings the bills in and we love it.”

“I got raised up to believe you should do what you love, that's good. It's not easy,” Markus pressed. He pointed to Simon’s empty glass. “You want another?”

“Ahh, I'm already getting tipsy, I shouldn't,” Simon mumbled. 

Markus laughed. “Lightweight?”

“Hey!” he slapped Markus’ arm, but both of them were laughing. Markus leaned over to grab the glass anyway, purposefully brushing Simon’s shoulder and grinning at the small squeak the blond made. He winked when he was pulling away, gesturing to the bartender with the glass for another. He took the glass away, and Markus turned back, still grinning. “C’mon pretty boy, tell me more about yourself.”

Simon smiled weakly, but continued talking, eventually sipping along with his drink as he did. He and his brother were twins, and they had a sister younger by eight years that lived in the country with her husband. Both he and his brother were gay, which is why they chose the bar. Markus went to point out to North, but noticed a new set of people at the booth. He got out his phone and snorted. “She's gone for the night,” he said, and Simon grinned in response. “At least she could get a lay.”

Markus just shrugged and winked, revelling in how Simon quietly sipped his cocktail with red cheeks. Markus was just about to lean in when someone wrapped their arms around Simon from behind with a matching face; Daniel.

“Finally got off your ass to score, huh?” he sneered, laughing when Simon spluttered, blush spreading to his neck. He messed up Simon’s hair. "I'm just playing you bro. I'm heading out with a date; you mind if I take the apartment?”

Simon looked at Markus, who answered. “My studio is free, so it's alright.”

Daniel pointed at Markus. “You take care of him,” he warned, kissing Simons cheek. “Call me in the morning, Si.”

“I will,  _ mum _ ,” Simon berated, the three of them laughing when Daniel rested his hands on his hips. He paid the tab with only an elbow to Simons side before he walked off with a wave, taking a brunette man by the arm and walking out with him. Finally, Markus leaned closer. “You wanna head out soon then?”

“Yes! Yeah,” Simon corrected when he spoke too fast, finishing off his drink when Markus raised an amused eyebrow at him. Simon pushed himself off the stool, taking Markus’ hand when it was offered and leading him lead the way. Eventually, Markus tugged him forward and pulled him out the door with a hand on his lower back. “My car okay?”

“Dan was my ride, so…” Markus nodded, not missing the slight stutter as he pulled them around to the car park, up to his black sudan. Markus spoke up when he was pulling out of the bar. “I'd offer going to my place, but I live with my old man, and I don't want a barrage of teasing from him.”

Simon paughed. “That's alright. You said we're going to your studio?”

Markus nodded. “It's not much, and I can guarantee it's messy but it works. Probably too many paintings though.”

“Oh! An actual studio,” Simon clicked, and Markus chuckled. “Hey, don't laugh; you never said anything about being a painter.”

“Yeah okay, thats fair. My dad's one, so i've been doing it since I could walk. I started renting the studio when his was getting to full, but i'm still living there. He's… getting old,” Markus’ grip tightened on the wheel slightly, and Simon reached over to hold his knee. They didn't speak for the rest of the short ride, eventually pulling up to an apartment block. Markus turned off the engine, smiling at Simon before they both got out. Markus grabbed Simon’s hand when he came around, leading him through to the second floor of the apartments, to the corner one at the very end. He unlocked it with a set of keys, and Simon's eyes were instantly bombarded by the color of the apartment. There were paintings covering every part of the walls, some stacked and hidden, others on full display. There was a large easel in the corner of the room, leading to a small kitchenette that seemed baren, dark without the light on. There was a closed door next to the opening on the kitchen, and a double bed in the opposite corner to the easel, it's sheets sprinkled with some dry paint.

Simon was in awe. “Markus, this is-”

He was cut off by a hand curling around the back of his neck, Markus pulling him around and kissing him heatedly. Simon did not resist being pushed against the door, hands moving to his hips as he grabbed  for Markus anywhere he could grab, settling on his shoulders eventually. He tugged Markus closer, hips fitting together snugly and both of them moaning at the sudden friction. Markus tipped his head slightly to bite Simons bottom lip, hand squeezing his hip when Simon moaned and opened his mouth, letting Markus kiss him with no abandon. His right hand slid down to grip at Simons thigh, and he got the idea, wrapping it loosely around Markus. 

Markus pulled away, puffing air hurriedly. “Shit, pretty boy-”

Simon grabbed his shirt and tugged him back to kiss him, moan swallowed by his lips. He attempted to crowd Markus closer, bucking his hips when Markus moved his knee up, brushing his obvious erection. Markus pulled back again, desperate for breath, hesitating when he looked at Simon; jumper a mess, face and neck stained red with his blush and eyes glassy, half lidded and lips wet. Markus kissed his cheek almost delicately, grinning when Simon pulled his head back to expose his neck, as if reading his mind. He nipped at his jaw before kissing down his neck, hand on his hip tucking the jumper and presumably the shirt underneath, feeling his hot skin. “You like it when I call you pretty, huh?”

“Yeah,” Simon breathed. He tensed slightly when Markus tugged his jumper, before pulling back from him finally. He held onto the jumper to pull him further into the studio, guiding him towards the bed. Simon stopped when his knees backed into the bed frame, him and Markus not looking away from each other. 

“Your eyes are different colours,” Simon whispered, hand coming up to touch his cheek. 

“Yeah,” Markus replied, letting Simon pull his face forward and kiss him almost delicately, before he tugged at Markus shirt. He instantly pulled back and removed it, grinning when Simon's gaze almost went comical. He tugged at Simon's jumper as well, gripping the shirt under it too and pulling it off Simon, chucking it to the floor. Simon fell back into the bed, grinning when Markus climbed atop him and straddled him. 

Markus leaned down again and kissed him, shivering slightly when Simon's hands smoothed over his torso. He pulled apart the kiss too soon to tip Simon's head back and kiss at his neck, one hand in Simons hair and the other resting on his lower stomach. “Wanted you as soon as I saw you Simon. You looked so pretty, want to ruin you so bad.”

Simon whined, hips bucking when Markus’ hand groped lower and covered his cock, continuously minstrating. Simon grappled up and clutched Markus’ shoulders, moaning as loud as Markus had hoped he would. He climbed off Simon briefly to spread his legs, kneeling between them and looking down at Simon. “So pretty.”

“M-Markus...”

Markus kissed above his belly button, leaning back so he could undo the button on Simon's jeans. “I bet you wore these jeans because they make you look so good.”

Simon went red, but he nodded. Markus grinned at him, pulling down the zip next. He tugged at the jeans, slowly pulling them down until the wrapped around his ankles,  pulling them off and leaving Simon in only his boxer briefs. Markus crawled between his open thighs again, holding them open and squeezing them, listening to the small hums and whimpers he made. He leaned over Simon, “tell me what you want, pretty boy.”

Simon shivered. Markus hummed when he didn't say anything, raising an eyebrow, and Simon shoved his hips up slightly. Markus grinned, hooking two fingers under the waistband and tugging just slightly. Simon groaned, and Markus tugged them down so his erection could spring up, flushed red. Simon kicked them off himself when Markus pulled them to his ankles, letting out a gasp when Markus leaned down to suck at his thighs, red marks welting on the white skin. Simon's thighs wrapped around his head, feet curling over his broad shoulders. Markus nosed at his lower gut, looking up st Simon to see him biting his lip gently. “You want me to suck you off, pretty baby?”

Simon keened loudly, nodding almost hastily. Markus grinned nosed deeper, through his blonde pubic hair and slowly running down his dick, holding Simon's hips when he squirmed. He licked around the tip of Simon's cock, fingers tightening when Simon tried to buck his hips up again. Simon whined when Markus sunk his mouth down around him, head tipping back against the pillows. Markus’ hands moved down to grip his thighs, groaning at the feel, causing Simon to moan loudly; unashamedly. Markus would grin if he could. 

Instead, he worked on getting more moans out of Simon, not realising he'd been grinding his own erection down onto the mattress. His mouth swallowed around Simon over and over, tongue flat against his mouth and rubbing against the underside of Simon's cock, listening to the sounds Simon was making; ranging from small whines to loud moans. One of Simon’s hands curled around Markus’ head, moving through the short hairs there, briefly reminding Markus he needed to shave. 

“Markus, Markus I'm gonna-”

Markus pulled off carefully, a soft pop echoing through the room. He smiled at Simon, nodding and taking the hand on his head in his own, leaning back down to swallow Simon's length down. The hand in his own tightening, Simon's hips bucking as he came. Markus gagged but kept his head down, swallowing around the liquid as best he could. He was grinning when he pulled away, going to wipe away as the come leaking down his chin, before Simon abruptly sat up and grabbed around his neck, practically smashing them together and kissing him. Markus moaned and gripped Simon back, pushing him down into the bed again and leveraging over him. Simon whined high at the friction on his aching cock, pulling back to reach down and tug at Markus’ belt. Markus pulled back further and helped, matching the frantic pace Simon was trying and dropping the belt. He was only able to tug his blue jeans and boxers down to his knees before Simon was grabbing at his cock with his licked wet hand, causing Markus to moan, stopping what he was doing to tip his head forward on Simon's shoulders. “Fuck, Si- so good.”

Simon whined, hand tight around Markus as he jacked him off, other hand gripping around his shoulders to hold him closer. Markus was already close, hips moving with Markus as he moaned into his neck. Simon twisted his head slightly so he could nibble gently at Markus’ ear, and he lost it at that. His back arched and he moaned as he came over Simon's hand and chest, almost missing the way Simon sucked almost hungrily at his neck throughout his orgasm. 

They were both panting heavily, and Markus smiled at Simon when he pulled away minutes later. Simon blushed prettily and smiled back, moving into the hand that cupped his cheek. “Gorgeous baby.”

Simon giggled, watching as Markus stood and practically stumbled to the bathroom, not turning on the light as the sink rang, cutting off as Markus returned with a wet towel. He gently cleaned Simon's torso and hand, using the other side to quickly wash off their faces before finding his shirt, chucking the wet cloth on it. Markus stood from his kneeling position, reaching just above the bed to flick off the lights. They fell back onto the bed together, Simon laughing as Markus cuddled up to him immediately, pulling the blanket over them both. Markus kissed his neck, and they both quickly fell asleep 

 

 

Simon wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, covers up to his pecs and window pouring in sunrise light, blinds drawn. He sighed and rolled over to face Markus, surprised to see him not on the bed but sitting on the floor, across the room. 

He was sitting on the floor in white jeans covered in more paint than denim, canvas propped up against the long table for his buckets of paint and brushes. A lamp set up on the corner of the table, coming down on Markus almost sparkling in Simon’s still sleepy gaze. He was slowly painting blue circles across the middle of the canvas, pink mixing with black at the bottom. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what, or rather  _ who, _ he was painting. 

Simon carefully rolled out of the bed and picked up his briefs, pulling them on before padding his way over. Markus didn't seem fazed when Simon sat next to him, letting the blonde lean against his side as he continued painting. He eventually sighed and placed the brush down, wrapping an arm around Simon. “Good morning, pretty boy.”

Simon smiled. 


End file.
